Fanfics and stuff
by GravityFallsMD
Summary: I know there's a thousand of these but I REALLY WANT TO MAKE ONE. SO here's another Dipper and Mabel meet fanfics or whatever story. TADAAAAA! No Pinecest. (Besides some of the fanfics they might read)


**Alright, look, I know a million people have done this and I literally have a dozen other stories I need to update but I've really wanted to do this ever since I found out about these types of fics. IT JUST LOOKED SO AWESOME AND FUN TO DO! But I'm making this just for fun so I'm not gonna update every day, or even week for that matter. My biggest priorities are to get Twinkle Little Star done so I might not continue this for a while now. You may request stories but I'm sorry if I don't immediately add them to the story. It's not that easy and I'm gonna have to take my time with this. I plan to, unlike my other stories, make the chapters long and steady. So…start requesting!**

"Hey Dipper! Look at this!" Mabel called. The brunette was sitting on her bed and was playing around the one computer in the whole house, a tiny, slow laptop.

"Huh?" Dipper mumbled and his brown eyes opened. He'd been sleeping after the long day of saving a certain pig from a pterodactyl "Mabel? What is it?" Dipper stretched and sat up, rubbing his eyes gently with his closed hand.

"Remember that book, Wolf Man Bare Chest?" Mabel asked, her head slightly cocked to the left and her innocent brown eyes filled with wonder.

"How can I forget?" Dipper grumbled with a yawn. " Grenda read me the whole series when we switched bodies."

"Well, I was looking up the book to see of the series was going to be continued. There's good news AND bad news. The bad news is that the series won't be continued-"

"Good, that story was horrible!" Dipper spat.

"Wait! Let me finish, I found out about something called fanfictions! They're these fan made writings about a certain topic, and there must be one hundred thousand of the Wolf Man Bare Chest fics! It's awesome!"

"That sounds interesting…maybe there's some of those fanfictions for Ducktective!" Dipper said, excitement springing to his eyes. Suddenly filled with a new energy, Dipper got to his feet and ran over to Mabel's bed.

"Here, lemmy show you!" Mabel responded, pressing the Browse butten. This led to a list of different categories, such as cartoons, books and TV shows, Mabel clicking TV shows. Then, after a minute of the computer loading, it brought them to a screen with a bigger, longer list. Mabel searched in the D category but Dipper was the first to point out the Ducktective butten.

"So it has over three thousand fanfictions for the Ducktective one?" Dipper asked in amazement.

"Yep!" Mabel said with a smile. "Here, I've read too much Wolf Man Bare Chest for myself to handle, why don't you discover a little bit of the website yourself now?" Dipper nodded and lifted the laptop from Mabel's hands and sat on his bed.

_The taloned horror. Ducktective has to solve the mystery of who stole Mary Mack's kittens._

Dipper pressed it and began his story.

"So you found something?" Mabel asked and grabbed her knitting needles.

"Yea." Dipper said, intently paying attention to the story.

After Dipper finished, Mabel got up and sat beside Dipper.

"I wonder when they'll continue." Dipper mumbled.

"Who knows, sometimes these people take weeks." Mabel said. "Look in cartoons!" she pointed to the browse box and Dipper searched the cartoons. "Look! There's one called _Gravity Falls_! PRESS IT!"

"Ok, ok!" Dipper grumbled. The first story that came up was called _Mabel Goes Green _by_ lalagirl16_

"OH MY GOD DIPPER! It's about me!" before Dipper could argue, she shoved him away and pressed the fic.

"Umm…Mabel, am I the only one who thinks it's odd that people write FANFICTIONS ABOUT US?"

"Nope!"

**Hello! It's lalagirl16 with my newest fanfic! This going to be AWESOME…I think. Anyway here's the story.**

**Mabel: HELLO!**

**Me: Um, hi.**

**Mabel: SO WHAT'S THE STORY ABOUT?**

**Me: Well, if you keep talking, we'll never find out.**

**Mabel: Or, I could just look at the summary.**

**Me: Listen, just be quiet so I can start…PLEASE!**

**Mabel: Fine…but can I give a little message to the readers?**

**Me: Um…well…**

**Mabel: THANKS! IF ANYONE OUT THERE WANTS TO PUT SMILE DIP BACK IN STORES, FORGET IT! THAT STUFF IS EVIL!**

**Me: Mabel. I'm starting the story now…**

**Mabel: Woop! Woop! Woop!**

**Me: I'm serious. Stop it now so I can start the story.**

**Mabel: Don't start…unbelieving! Never don't not feel your feelings!**

**Me: Ugh…I'm just going to start.**

**Mabel: A LONG, LONG TIME AGO IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY…**

**Chapter 1**

**Mabel's POV**

**Dipper had his nose in his book, as always, as we walked through the forest. He was desperate to find some kind of adventure, desperate enough to not even watch where he was going.**

**"Tree!" I called out. Dipper quickly swerved, not once looking up from the book. Sometimes I wondered about him. He wasn't saying anything as we walked through the forest, so I quickly grabbed his signature hat off his head and ran off into the forest with it. I waved it over my head playfully, singing, "Come and get it!" Dipper finally looked up from the book, confused. Then he noticed that his hat was gone and started chasing after me.**

**"Give it back, Mabel!" he shouted as he chased me. I laughed and tried to keep it away, but he was faster and caught up. He grabbed it from my hand and placed it back on his head. Then we both got up and began to look around. We had run deep into the forest, and I had no idea where we were. We had never traveled this deep before, at least on foot. It was probably around where I had been captured by the gnomes on our first adventure.**

**"Well, this is just great," Dipper sighed. "Now we're lost. Well, let's just walk around and look for something that's familiar." Walking around was boring, so while I walked, I looked up at the clouds, trying to find a pattern in them to use on a sweater. Suddenly, I tripped on something and started rolling down a hill.**

**"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I yelled. I kept rolling until the ground leveled, and I slowed down. I was just glad that I hadn't run into a rock or anything. I got up and looked around for Dipper. Then I saw him rolling down the hill as well. He got up and brushed himself off as he started looking around. Then I noticed this stone near the bottom of the hill. It was sort of greenish, was covered with sparkles, and gave off a small glow of green light. It was so beautiful. I picked it up and examined it. It was sparkly enough for my taste, so I decided to take it with me.**

**"Mabel, look!" called Dipper. "I found the Mystery Shack! It's just over that way, see?"**

**"Well, I found a rock!" I told Dipper. He looked back at me, rolling his eyes, than saw the rock in my hands and picked it up.**

**"What is this?" he asked. I shrugged.**

**"I dunno. I found it at the bottom of the hill. It's super sparkly, so I'm going to take it with me and use it as some sort of decoration." Dipper kept looking the rock over.**

**"I'm not sure what this is, but you probably shouldn't keep it." Dipper said. "It could be radioactive or something." I just laughed.**

**"You've been reading that book too much, broseph," I told him, taking the rock from his hand. "What's the harm? This rock is really pretty too…"**

**"Fine," Dipper sighed. "But if it's dangerous, I told you so and you owe me twenty bucks." I just rolled my eyes and started walking to the shack. Dipper was once again looking in that book of his, most likely looking up the rock so he could get his money. And who could blame him? You can buy a bedazzeler gun with twenty bucks.**

**"Oof!" I heard from behind me.**

**"Tree!" I called with a giggle.**

**That was the first chapter! Please review! Like this fic? Review! Hate this fic? Review! LOOOOOVVVVE this fic? Review! Feeling Happy? Review! Feeling sad? Review! In some other state that was somehow not mentioned here? Review! Getting tired with all these reasons to review? Review!**

**Dipper: Wow. You really want people to review, don't you. **

**Me: Yeah…how'd you know?**

"I don't bump into tree's all the time!" Dipper spat.

"Yes you do!" Mabel jabbed Dipper in his ribcage with her finger. Dipper yelped, and held his side.

"Ow."

Mabel just laughed. "You're fine!"

Dipper rolled his eyes and clicked the next chapter.

**Okay…so for those of you who have been asking, yes, I will make a sequel of ****_Like Grunkle Stan's Pudding_****. I will publish it after I finish all four of the fanfics that I gave previews of. It will be called ****_Dipper's Destiny. _****But on with the story.**

**Chapter 2**

**Dipper's POV**

**"Does this look good here? Or should I move it another inch to the right?" Mabel asked as she struggled to find the perfect place to set the strange rock. "Maybe I should rotate it a bit…" I sighed, not wanting to listen to Mabel. I got off my bed and began to walk to the door. Then Mabel stopped me. "Hey, Dipper, does the rock look good here?" Not even bothering to look back, I replied, "Yeah, sure." Mabel was still staring at the rock as I left the room. I knew I wasn't being paranoid. There was something about that rock that wasn't right.**

**I walked down to the gift shop to get my shift over with. Sure, it wasn't the most exciting thing to do, but I needed to save my worries about the stone until another time. I grabbed a broom and started to sweep. ****_I wonder if that stone is dangerous, _****I wondered. ****_It probably is, but Mabel_****_just won't listen to me! But something is definitely wrong with that rock. Maybe I should try to warn Mabel again…she seems very obsessed with it. I guess this could mean…Oh! It's Wendy! I wonder if she'll come over and talk to me? She probably will…we're good friends…I _****Suddenly, I realized that I had been sweeping the same part of the floor for ten minutes.**

**Just then, Candy and Grenda walked through the door. They were probably here for a sleepover or something. At least now Mabel has her sleepover downstairs instead of in the attic. But then again, hearing a sleepover is a lot better than being part of one. With stuff like…****_Wolf Man bare chest…_****and Calling All Boys Preteen Edition…and makeovers…AHHHHH! I practically screamed at the memory. ****_No! Not Kevin again! _****Then I realized that I was sweeping the same part of the floor again. I slapped my hand to my face. I had to stop zoning out like that.**

**"Dipper, have you seen Mabel?" Candy asked. I was snapped away from my thoughts yet again.**

**"Ah! Kevin...I mean…um…yeah she's up in the attic. I'll go get her." I ran up to the attic. No offense to Candy and Grenda, but just seeing them brought back horrible memories. Do girls really like that stuff that I was put through? I shook my head and entered the attic. I saw Mabel lying down on her bed.**

**"Hey broseph!" she said. "What's up?" I looked up at the sparkly stone, and noticed that it was glowing a bit more than usual.**

**"Uh…Mabel…" I started. Then there was a bright flash of green. I closed my eyes to block out the light. When I opened them, the rock was no longer glowing, and Mabel still looked the same. It was as if nothing had happened.**

**Candy and Grenda suddenly came into the room. Mabel smiled, happy to see her friends.**

**"We had to tell in person!" squealed Candy.**

**"WE BOTH GOT BOYFRIENDS!" yelled Grenda. "ISN'T THAT AWESOME?"**

**"Yeah," Mabel replied through gritted teeth. "That's…great."**

**"His name is hunter!" Candy explained. "We met while I was at camp. He is Asian, like me, and very good with the computers."**

**"YEAH!" shouted Grenda. "AND MINE'S NAMED KEVIN!"**

**"Kevin…" I whimpered. Then I ran out of the room screaming.**

**Okay, I'm not so good with introducing guys, but they don't play a huge role in the story, at least not yet. If you have any ideas of their personalities or whatever, just leave it in a review if you're a guest or PM me. KEVIN IS WATCHING…**

**Dipper: Stop saying that! **

**Me: Don't you know that you should never say that to someone?**

**Dipper: Why not?**

**Me: Because it will just make them do it more! KEVIN KEVIN KEVIN!**

**Dipper: STOP! Noooooo…**

**Mabel: Hey! How come you get to harass Dipper? I want to harass Dipper! KKKKEEEEEEVVVVVIIIIIINNNN!**

**Me: …and thus the nightmare begins.**

**Dipper: Wait, more Kevin?**

**Me: I'm not talking about Kevin! I'm talking about the effects of the stone.**

**Dipper: Um…ok.**

**REVIEW! Tomorrow The Land Before Swine airs! YEAH! I can't wait! Gravity Falls has been gone for far too long!**

**P.S. It works for PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGS!**

"That was interesting." Dipper mumbled.

"Let's read more!" Mabel shouted.

**Chapter 3**

**Candy's POV**

**I had no idea what Dipper's problem was. But I just shrugged it off and continued.**

**"Hunter just came up to me and introduced himself!" I told Grenda and Mabel. "I'm kind of shy, so when I saw him coming, I was a bit scared, but when he talked to me with his nice voice, the flame of a crush was struck!"**

**"CANDY!" yelled Grenda. "OH MY GOSH!" I giggled.**

**"So then, when camp was over, he asked for my number!" I squealed. "And then he asked me out over the phone! Today's our first date!**

**"WOW! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Grenda yelled eagerly.**

**"He's taking me bowling!" I told her. "But the problem is…I've never bowled before."**

**"WELL, NEITHER HAVE I," Grenda replied. "WHAT ABOUT YOU MABEL?" Mabel was just sitting there on her bed, her eyes frozen in a glare. She didn't say anything. Maybe she had just had a bad day or something. I was sure that happy, optimistic Mabel would be back soon.**

**"No." Mabel said flatly. Grenda looked as confused as I was, but started to tell her story.**

**"KEVIN IS LIKE, TOTALLY AWESOME!" she told us. "HE'S TAKING ME TO THE PARK! HE IS SERIOUSLY THE NICEST GUY I'VE EVER MET! HE DOESN'T EVEN MAKE FUN OF MY VOICE!"**

**"That's great, Grenda!" I told her. Mabel looked very stern. "Aren't you happy for us?" I asked her.**

**"I'm very…happy…for…you…" she said through gritted teeth, her expression filled with rage. She looked like she was going to burst, so I grabbed Grenda's hand and started to back away. Just then Dipper came through the door, looking normal again.**

**"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" Grenda asked him. He hopped on his bed and pulled out a book.**

**"I don't think you want to know," he replied. I shrugged again. Those twins were sure acting weird today. There was some awkward silence. I was tired of watching Dipper read and Mabel grimace at us, so I looked at my watch and said, "Well, look at the time! Candy will leave now." And walked out, Grenda followed me.**

**"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MABEL?" she asked. I shook my head in wonder. She was probably mad that we got boyfriends and she doesn't have one. But cheerful Mabel would be able to deal with jealousy, no problem…right?**

**Dipper's POV**

**That night, I paused my reading when I heard Mabel start to mumble under her breath.**

**"How come they get boyfriends and not me? I'm worth ten times more than those ugly monsters. Oh…I could just crush them right now." Then she stopped whispering. "IT'S SO UNFAIR! AUGHHHHH!" then jumped on her bed, picked up a pillow, and ripped it in half. She stood there, looking at the two pieces, panting. Then she looked over at my shocked face. She smiled weakly and lay down in her bed again without a word. This was not like Mabel at all. Well, duh. But still…it was weird. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, so I picked up "3" and went through it carefully until I found a page with an image of Mabel's rock on it.**

_**An envy stone is a stone infused with powerful magic, capable of increasing feelings of jealously to dangerous amounts. If in one person's possession for too long, it's effects will be permanent, leaving its owner a hothead, getting jealous about every little thing. In extreme cases the stone may even grant super strength.**_

**I dropped the book, and it crashed to the floor. My eyes were wide. I looked over at Mabel, who was sleep-threatening. I shouldn't have let Mabel take that stone! She was a monster now, and would stay one if I didn't find a way to get rid of that stone. I wasn't going to wake Mabel up and warn her because she was in an extremely furious state. It would be safer to talk to her in the morning. But that night, I couldn't sleep. Not because I was thinking about Wendy because I never do that. Ever. But because all night, the green glow of Mabel's stone filled the room, haunting me. This was not going to be easy.**

**Hello! It's me lalagirl16! Mabel is now a monster! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! But enough about her, let's talk more about me. So some of you have suggested OC's in your comments. They are very good, and I think that they should be used. They will not appear in this fanfic, because I already have the story planned out, but that doesn't mean that I ignored them. If you want, I can make a fanfic with all of your OC's in one big awesome fanfic. Thanks so much for reviewing! I love the reviews, so keep them coming. **

**The Land Before Swine was pure epicness! I love Gravity Falls! Woohoo! And don't tell me epicness isn't a word because it's a word now. **

**ME GUSTA QUESO! :D (I'm hyper today.)**

**Mabel: Hey! Why do you get to be hyper? That's unfair! Why can't I be hyper? I'm more hyper than you!**

**Me: …**

**"Dipper, I don't act like that, do I?" Mabel asked, quivering with fear.**

**"Of course not, Mabel. It's just a fanfiction. Ok, next chapter."**

**Chapter 4**

**Dipper's POV**

**Mabel surveyed the breakfast that Grunkle Stan had left us. He had gone out to buy some supplies for making cheap attractions. His cooking was terrible, but I had eventually gotten used to it. I sat down, followed by Mabel.**

**"Hey! Why is your spoon shinier than mine?" she asked with rage. She quickly switched them with a look of satisfaction. This was worse than I thought.**

**"Mabel," I started. "We need to talk…about your stone." Mabel ignored me. I sighed and still continued. "It's making you jealous of everything! Since when have you cared about how shiny your silverware is? That stone is dangerous, and if we don't get rid of it, this will just get worse! We have to destroy it!" Mabel looked at me and glared.**

**"Destroy it?" she repeated. "Never! That stone is my favorite thing in the whole world!" I wondered why she was so protective of it. Maybe it was part of the effects…Mabel leaned in close to me. "And if I catch you trying to so much as scratch it, you'll wish you were never born," She whispered. We sat in silence for a while. I couldn't remember anytime that I was actually scared of Mabel. Except maybe when she threatened to show a picture to Wendy…**

**"Well, I leaving," Mabel announced in a cheerful tone. "I have something very important to do." I didn't dare ask what it was. But I knew for a fact that it was not going to be good. She walked out the door, leaving me there with my thoughts.**

_**Mabel's really freaking me out! What should I do? She even threatened to kill me! That's not like Mabel at all! I need to think of something…as much as Mabel scares me, it's more important to get her back to normal. I shouldn't worry about her threats. Hey! I should go destroy the stone while she's gone!**_** I ran up to the attic and saw the stone sitting on Mabel's shelf, giving off its familiar green glow. I was afraid to touch it, wondering if it would affect me. I almost had second thoughts. ****_No, _****I thought. ****_That's a risk I'm willing to take for Mabel._**

**"I walked over to the stone and tried to pick it up. But there was some sort of force field around it! I couldn't touch the stone, much less destroy it! I looked in "3" to see if there was a way to break a force field. I grabbed "The Fun Stick" and poked at it. I could push the whole force field with the stick, but I couldn't actually touch the stone. I borrowed Soos' hammer and started to bang at the force field. I had been trying for an hour, when I heard someone enter the attic.**

**"I'm back!" called Mabel. Then she saw what I was doing. She glared at me. "Well, at least you can't destroy it," Mabel said. She picked up the stone and moved it further away from me on the shelf. Mabel wasn't affected by the force field at all! And she was smiling a bit too big…**

**"What exactly did you do?" I asked her. She ignored my question.**

**"Why is your bed closer to the window than mine is? Why is everything so unfair!" she yelled. She then stormed out of the room. I followed her out. She was the only one who could destroy that stone, so maybe I could talk some since into her.**

**"Mabel! You need to listen to me! That stone is doing horrible things to you! You looked like you wanted to kill Candy and Grenda yesterday!"**

**"Dippingsauce, I love that stone," Mabel hissed. "It's not doing any harm. I'm fine."**

**"But look what my book says about it!" I said, thrusting it in here face." She grabbed it from my hand.**

**"How come you always get to carry the book around? Why can't I?"**

**"Um…because I found it," I told her.**

**"Well, it's mine now. And for your information, I'm not jealous about my friends' boyfriends because I have one now."**

**"Oh?" I asked her, still trying to think of a way to get my book back from Mabel. "And who might that be?" Then I heard the doorbell ring.**

**"Oh, you'll see," called Mabel, starting to skip toward the door. "He's picking me up for a date right now." She opened the door to reveal…Gideon!**

**"WHAT? GIDEON?" I shouted at Mabel. "How could you? You hate Gideon!"**

**"Why hello, Dipper! That's not a very nice thing too say," smirked Gideon. "You're sister has come back to me, and there's nothing you can do about it!"**

**"Yeah, he was the quickest possible way to get a boyfriend," Mabel explained. "Now come on! And you better take me somewhere better than Grenda and Candy are being taken." Gideon looked back at a grumpy Mabel, a little bit confused by her odd behavior.**

**"Look Gideon," I told him. "Mabel isn't herself right now because…well can't you tell?" I knew that Gideon could tell, but he simply walked away, calling back, "She has certainly gotten a lot smarter to come back to me!" Mabel was dating Gideon. This was worse than I thought. And it would only get worse unless I found a way to stop it.**

**Gideon: This is awesome! You are awesome! You brought Mabel and me back together! I thank you!**

**Me: Yeah, I didn't do it for you…I did it to add interest.**

**Gideon: Whatever!**

**Me: Oh! And because I'm too lazy to go back and change my summary, I will tell you now that there is no pinecest at all. Ever. Ever. Ever. **

**Dipper: Pine-what?**

**Me: YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW!**

"Wow, I'm really liking this story! The only problem is I don't think I'll ever get used to Gruncle Stan's terrible cooking!" Dipper went to press the next chapter to see no button. "What? There's no more chapters!"

"That was interesting but…I really don't like what happened to me." Mabel mumbled.

"Don't take it serious Mabel, it's just writing. It's fake, and if me saying this helps, try not to take any green rocks you find outside." Dipper said.

"I guess that would help." Mabel shrugged.

"So what's pinecest?"

Mabel shrugged again. "Who cares, let's read another story! Ohhh, this one's called _The Wolf _by_ Hallowberry!" _Mabel pressed the story before either of them read the description.

**Dipper kicked a rock as he continued to walk through the forest of Gravity Falls Oregon. He was upset and needed some time to himself. He padded through the forest until he finally found a small clearing with a large rock in the center. He sighed and sat down. His feet dangled off the boulder. It was sunset. He watched the forest swallow up the sun as the light was slowly disappearing. Dipper looked around.**

_**Maybe I should just go back. Mable will forgive me.**_

**He slid off the rock and down onto the soft grass. He took one last glance at the sun that had almost disappeared by now before turning to leave. His eyes widened and he stopped dead as he heard a growling noise of some sort. Startled, Dipper went to go faster. He stepped on a twig and jumped back in shock, landing on his back. The growling noise grew louder. The sun was gone by then, just the full moon and countless stars. He got up and wiped his shorts with his hands causing some dust to fly off. The growling noise grew louder until it turned into a howl. Dipper's eyes widened and he ran as fast as he could through the endless trees. He could hear barking behind him, there must be a wolf chasing him. Dipper ran his fastest, but the wolf was very quick and caught up easily. The wolf jumped into the air and landed on Dipper's shoulder, causing him to fall on his stomach. He squeaked and tried to get away, but the wolf was too powerful and held him down strongly and bared his teeth. Dipper screamed his loudest before feeling powerful jaws sink into his throat. The wolf let him go and he flipped over to see the wolf glaring at him with hungry, yellow eyes. It sat there and watched Dipper screaming, blood gushing out of his throat onto the forest floor. His screams were disturbed by a horrible choking sound, blood bubbling out of his mouth. There was no more air inside his lungs at all. Blood continued to spill out of his neck as he continued to choke. He laid on the ground with one hand on his neck and the other reaching out into the sky. His hands were covered in blood. Dipper's arm was slowly falling as he was dying. He looked at the wolf before everything went pitch black.**

Mabel and Dipper stared horrified at the laptop screen.

"I, I, I-" started Dipper.

"Died! YOU DIED!" Mabel sobbed and tackled her twin to the ground, leaving the laptop hanging off the side of the bed. "DON'T DIE DIPPER! PLEASE DON'T!"

"I'll try not to." Dipper groaned.

"Ok." Mabel whimpered and got up.

"Kids!" A voice shouted. "Dinner!"

"Gruncle Stan. We should keep reading later."

"Ok Dip. Just don't choke on any food."

**NO PINECEST BESIDES A FANFICTION THEY'LL READ! UNDERSTOOD? GOOOOOOOOOOOOD!**


End file.
